uh....I forgot....(not the real title, folks)
by Samanosuke
Summary: uh, basically this is the second chapter of a lost fic I wrote ages ago and gave up on, but its about the oddest couple ever, Kazuya and Julia and well, read and find out what happens


Mishima's Girl: Chapter Two MISHIMA'S GIRL   
by Kazuya Mishima   
Kaz_Chan@goplay.com   
  
  


[*] Chapter Two 

Tokyo, Japan   
The Mishima Zaibatsu   
  


Kazuya sat staring blankly out the windows of his office. The rain had started a few days ago. It wasn't heavy, but it was continuous, making one's mood go from cheery to depressed. The weather had changed his thoughts from nearly forgetting her to remembering every last detail. *Its those bomb freaks' fault! If they hadn't bombed the airport, two years ago, I would've been back with her already,* Kazuya felt his eyes burn, they were longing to see her again. He shut them to avoid crying. There was a knock at the office doors. "Come in," Kazuya's voice trembled. Lee walked in. "Sumimasen, Kazuya-chan, but your father has a letter that's been addressed to you," "Sit it on my desk," Kazuya couldn't take the burning any longer, he simply let the tears flow. *I'll find a way to see you again, I will,.....I promise,* Kazuya hoped his thought would reach her. Lee sat the letter on Kazuya's desk and walked out of the room. Kazuya turned and took the letter off of his desk. He took his crystal letter opener out of his desk drawer and opened the envelope. He took a sheet of paper and read the writing on it. The writing read: 

_Dear Kazuya,_   
_ I would like to let you know that I am in the hospital for I've been diagnosed with stomach cancer. I have only a few weeks left to live and I'm leaving everything to you, Lee, your son, and whoever you might marry, if you do get married. Take care of the conglomerate for me._

_ Your father,_

_ Heihachi._

*The old bastard's got a screw loose, but if he's leaving me the family fortune, I'm taking it and I'll end his misery for him* Kazuya chuckled at the thought. He looked at the letter opener in his hand. *Yeah, I'll put an end to his misery,* Kazuya's thoughts changed to his lost love and he stared blankly out the window again.   


Somewhere in the Japanese Countryside   
  


She sat on the stoop of her house and looked towards the ridge she had walked up earlier. "I guess I'll walk up there later on," She said to herself. She stood up and walked back into her small home.   
  


8:00 P.M.   
  


Kazuya came to the hospital dressed in his 'after work' attire, a black Harley jacket over a white t-shirt, baggy cargos and black leather biker boots. In one of his pockets was the crystal letter opener in a sheath because it had been sharpened to the point where you simply brush it on your skin and you'll get a cut. Kazuya walked into his father's room and closed the door behind him. "Hello, Kazuya," Heihachi's voice was weak and barely audible. "Yeah, yeah," Kazuya didn't really give a care about his father's condition or what he just said. *In a matter of seconds, dear old dad, you'll be put out of existence,* Kazuya smiled at the thought as he stealthily took the sheathed letter opener out of his pocket. *As soon as he drifts to sleep then I'll take him out,* As Kazuya had expected, Heihachi drifted to sleep. He took the sheath off of the letter opener and drove the letter opener into his father's heart. Kazuya saw that his father's hand was moving towards the nurse call button. "No, no, Daddy, you mustn't tattle on me or else you'll regret it," Kazuya placed his hand on his father's forehead and let a blast of electricity loose in his Heihachi's body, killing him. Kazuya smiled evilly and walked out of the room.   
Kazuya stood before the hospital and smirked he walked towards his Harley. His eyes glowed blood red and looked back at the hospital. Then with a sudden explosion, the hospital went up in flames. Kazuya turned his head back to his motorcycle. He mounted it and chuckled. "There goes half the neighbourhood," Kazuya revved the motorcycle's engine and rode off towards the countryside.   
  


Back in the Japanese Countryside   


She walked out of her house and locked the door behind her. She was dressed in a black, long sleeved shirt with the Chinese character for love painted on the front of it, a black gypsy skirt that stopped at her ankles, and a pair of black, velvet platform sandals. "Here I go," she said as a calm wind rustled her brown, shoulder length hair. She walked towards the ridge, unaware of what was going to happen at the top. She heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance. *Not often that noise is heard out this way,* She looked towards the sound. *But its good to here a noise in this quiet area of Japan,* As she walked through the field, another calm wind blew. "Kazuya," she whispered. "Where are you? I miss you so much. Without you I feel like only half the person I am. Nothing really seems to go in the right direction for me sometimes. Maybe it was a bad idea to move to Japan. Who knows, by now he may have died from a broken heart," The thought of Kazuya dead began to push every other thought out of her mind. "No!" she pushed thought out of her mind. "Kazuya isn't dead, he's out there I know he is, I just have look harder for him," Suddenly she felt faint and fell to the ground unconscious.   


She watched Kazuya from the kitchen window. He snorted a blob of snot. *Sick, that is just sick,* Kazuya walked back inside. She stared at him, he stared back. "Okay, okay, it was gross I know. But would you cut this frinkin' muscle tension and tongue laziness," "Once again Mishima-sama, I don't know what you're talking about," Kazuya walked closer to her. "Stop it or I'll kiss you," "I told you all ready, I don't kno-," She was cut of by Kazuya's lips pressing against hers. She began to tremble. Kazuya broke the kiss. "Why are you tremblin'?" "Th-that was the greatest sensation I've ever felt, and it j-just made me tremble," "You wanna feel something better than that?" Kazuya put his forehead against hers. "Do I," She giggled. "Follow me," She took hold of Kazuya's hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom.   
She smiled and shut the bedroom door. She pushed Kazuya onto her bed. *Now the fun begins* she thought.   
  
  
  
  


She woke up and looked around. She smiled. "What a wonderful dream," she said to herself as she stood up. "I'm still taking a walk up the ridge, though,"   
  
  
  


Kazuya got off of his motorcycle and looked up at the sky. Grey clouds had covered the starry sky. Kazuya sighed and began to walk the path leading to the top of the ridge his father had thrown him off of.   
  
At the top, Kazuya walked through the grove of blossoming cherry trees and looked up at the sky, the clouds had cleared and there was a full, silver moon in the starry sky. Kazuya looked down at the small lake. The rippling reflection of the moon sparkled like a jewel. A twig snapped in the distance. Kazuya whirled around to see what caused it. He saw a young woman. She looked about five or six years younger than him. Her face was familiar, but Kazuya couldn't put his finger on who it belonged to. "Who are you?" Kazuya was curious. "Same to you," The woman replied. " "You first," "Julia, Julia Chang," Kazuya gasped. He felt the burning in his eyes. He tried to blink them back, but they rolled down his cheeks. He smiled. "Julia, its you after two, long years, its you," "K-Kazuya?" the woman, or Julia asked. Kazuya nodded. " Julia smiled and ran to Kazuya. He caught her in a loving embrace. Julia looked up at her love with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much," "And I you," Kazuya caught Julia's lips in a deep kiss. Julia broke the kiss. "I do live close by, you know?"   
"Oh really? Where?"   
"In a small house a short walk from here,"   
"Let's go there,"   
"'Kay,"   


At Julia's Home 

Julia giggled as Kazuya carried her into her room. He lay her on the bed. Julia noticed something different about Kazuya. "Hm, something seems different about you, what is it?" Julia took a good look at Kazuya. Kazuya looked in Julia's vanity mirror. "It must be my hair," Kazuya said as he scratched his head.   
"Must be," Julia took her shirt off.   
Kazuya walked over to the light switch. He gave Julia a devilish grin.   
"Here we go again!"   
Kazuya flicked the light switch off and Julia giggled.   
  


A Mental Facility on Hokkaido Island   


Reiki took his black wire frame glasses off and sighed.   
"What's your big escape plan gonna be like this time, Iwauo?"   
Meika lay on her bed waiting for her boyfriend to answer.   
"Simple," Iwauo pointed at the wall of their room.   
The wall cracked and fell apart. Meika and Reiki looked at each other and smiled.   
"Well, what are you waiting for?! Let's get outta here!" Iwauo leapt through the opening and plummeted towards the ocean.   
Iwauo came out off the cold, salty water and onto the beach, his girlfriend and her brother next.   
"Now what?" Reiki rubbed his stinging eyes. "This," Iwauo pointed at the mental facility. In a flash of white light, the mental facility burst into flames. The three teens laughed maniacally at the sight and suddenly stopped. "I have an idea you guys!" Iwauo and Meika looked at Reiki. "The CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu is Kazuya Mishima, right?" Iwauo and Meika nodded. "Well it's true that he has the ability to control the elements of nature?" Meika and her boyfriend nodded again.   
"And your point is?" Iwauo was becoming annoyed.   
"Well, what I wanna know is where the source of his ability came from, don't you?!"   
"YES!!!"   
"But I'm not getting what you're tryin' to say," Meika smacked her boyfriend in the back of his head.   
"Oh," Iwauo rubbed the back of his head. "So what you're sayin' is that we can find out how to get the ability from Kazuya. But I don't see how it'll be so simple. He hates us, remember? And he's the one who dropped us on this island anyway,"   
"You have a point," Reiki thought for a second. "Wait a sec! I remember seeing him with some girl who had fought in the third Tekken. I think here name was....Julia Chang. I've heard that they've gotten back together awhile ago and are really attached to each other and she's given me a really good idea,"   
"Which is?" Meika rung the salty water out of her long, black hair.   
"We're gonna get that ability by taking Kazuya Mishima's most valued asset and if all goes well, this planet, no this universe will be ours!!!" The three teens laughed maniacally.   


Back in the Japanese Countryside (if there really is any)   
  
Julia rolled over to look at her Kazuya's face. He was smiling in his sleep, just as she remember that night two years ago. She got out of bed and went to her closet. She dressed in a turquoise kimono with an outline of a rose on it. And tied a white obi imprinted with turquoise flowers around her waist and quickly turned the bow to the back. Julia put her hair in a ponytail and tied it with a bow that matched her obi. She slipped her feet into a pair of black, silk slippers and walked to the sliding paper door. She slid it to the right to reveal a large window. She looked out to see the orange sun peeking over the horizon. Two strong arms snaked around Julia's waist. She turned her head to see Kazuya standing behind her.   
"What's with the fancy get up?" Kazuya rested his chin on Julia's shoulder.   
"I just felt like wearing this," Julia kissed Kazuya on the cheek.   
The were quiet as they watched the sun come up.   
"Don't you have a Zaibatsu to get to?" Julia asked.   
"Aw, work can wait," Kazuya began to get dressed.   
"Fine," Julia said. "I'll just be in the kitchen,"   
  


Somewhere In Negative Dimension 

Reiki looked at the silver orb before him.   
"Are you sure this isn't hurt?" Meika looked at the metallic red orb floating before her.   
"For the last time, no! Does it look like its hurting Iwauo?" Meika shook her head as she watch the movement in Iwauo's closed eyes as he held his glowing metallic green orb.   
"Well, here it goes," Meika closed her eyes and the orb in her hand began to glow. A glowing red snake emerged from the orb and slithered up her arm and down to her waist. There it began to take the shape of her body and then disappeared. Meika opened her now glowing red eyes eyes and smiled evilly. Reiki opened his glowing white eyes. Iwauo finally opened his eyes which were a somehow glowing black.   
"Well, let's get Little Miss Julia," The disappeared in a flash of light.   


(Once again) The Japanese Countryside   
  
Julia sat up in bed, she was enjoying the novel she was reading. Kazuya, who had fallen asleep, rolled over, his arm falling across Julia's lap. Julia smiled and moved his arm off of her lap. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.   
In the kitchen, Julia turned the light on and nearly shrieked at what she saw. Iwauo, Reiki, and Meika were sitting at her kitchen table. All dressed in black and all in black coloured sunglasses.   
"Hello, Julia Chang," Iwauo spoke.   
"Uh..who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" Julia began to back away.   
"No you don't. You're not goin' anywhere," Iwauo smiled as Julia froze in her place.   
"You see, Miss Chang, we need you to help us get something very important for us," Reiki paused and spoke again. "Namely your boyfriend's ability to control the elements of nature,"   
"We need him to tell us how he got his ability,"   
"But you have your own abilities," Julia tried to move, but it was no use. "Why would you want his?"   
"Well, if we had his ability and combined it with the ones we already have, we would be unstoppable," Reiki smiled.   
"Kazuya would never tell you how he got his ability in a million years, so your little plan is just a waste of your time," Julia looked out the corner of her eye at the still sleeping Kazuya. *C'mon, wake up!* she yelled at him in her mind.   
"Aw, isn't that sweet, Miss Chang wants her dear, sweet Kazuya to come in and save her," Iwauo lowered his glasses to look at Julia through tawny golden eyes. "Well, he won't be able to, cause by the time he wakes up, you'll be gone,"   
"What?! How are you gonna get me outta here without making a sound that'll wake Kazuya?"   
"Like this," Iwauo snapped his fingers and the kitchen was as quiet and empty as it was before Julia came in.   


Somewhere in Outer Space   


Julia woke up to find herself in a small bed next to a large round window. She looked out the window to see thousands of stars in a swirl of white gas go by.   
"Where am I?" Julia said to herself.   
"On our way out of the Milky Way Galaxy," Iwauo's voice nearly made Julia scream.   
She turned to see him standing at the side of the bed. Julia scowled at him and turned back to the window.   
"Well, thanks for refreshing my memory," Julia crossed her arms. "I remember everything now, you and your two 'friends' carrying me into this ship, me going off the wall and nearly giving your buddy, Reiki, a concussion. But now I'm confused. How can we be going out of the Milky Way and still be alive?"   
"Eternal life, you got it from your sweetheart, Kazuya," Reiki sat at the edge of Julia's bed.   
"How?" Julia got out of bed and brushed her black kimono off.   
"You remember that fateful night between you and Kazuya?" Iwauo asked.   
"Yeah, what about it?" Julia sat on the floor.   
"Well, Kazuya passed some of the abilities he already had to you,"   
"Oh, really? Well, I couldn't tell,"   
"Well, you should've been able to tell from that dream you had,"   
"What dream?"   
"Remember the dream you had? You were in Kazuya's bedroom, you were telling him to come back to you,"   
"Oh, now I remember,"   
"Well that was a dream in a way and then again, it wasn't,"   
"How?"   
"Well, you were sending your consciousness to where Kazuya was through one of the abilities you got from him,"   
Julia said nothing.   
"Got a comment for that?"   
"No, I just wanna say this, go away,"   
"Fine, I'll leave, but just to let you know, you're not as young as you used to be," Iwauo stood up and walked to the door.   
"What do you mean by that?"   
"Oh nothing, just that you're 120,320 years old," Iwauo walked out of the room.   
Julia sat in the spot on the floor for a long time.   
"I've been in outer space for 120,300 years. I'm definitely not 20 anymore and Kazuya's not 28 anymore," Julia looked out the window. "I sure hope you're out there Kazuya and I hope you save me soon, please, be fast,"   
Julia stood up, got in bed and fell asleep and dreamt of her past with Kazuya.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[*] End Chapter Two   


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  



End file.
